The invention relates to a means for deflecting and focusing a light beam. A number of light waveguide components use a formatting and housing technology that makes it necessary to mount an opto-electronic transducer chip, particularly a laser chip, perpendicularly relative to the plane of electrical "in-line" terminals such as a plane of a circuit board, a necessarily complex arrangement involving great outlay. This housing technology, however, is also especially interesting and attractive for cost-beneficial components on a TO-like bottom plate for fiber-optical connections that can be integrated directly into a fiber plug or a corresponding socket.
In currently known arrangements, laser chips having lateral beam direction are mounted on a pedestal perpendicular to the connecting plane, the spherical lens required for the focusing is adjusted relative thereto in a mechanical mount. Lasers having a beam direction perpendicular to their surface are under development. Planar components wherein the beam incidence is perpendicular to their surface by their very nature are employed as detectors.